masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Masseffect2cover4.jpg
What the heck? Can you kindly explain why this is here? We don't do "covers" for guides, there is no character guide, and it does not belong in templates. We are not a free image hosting site. --Tullis 21:59, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I have no idea how the image got on the wiki. I was using the magazine creating tool from the left hand menu - created my magazine and moved on. If there's an image on the wiki then there is a problem with that app. I didn't upload anything to the wiki on purpose. As far as I can tell there's something wrong with your wiki and maybe in the future you can simply let users know there is a problem without being snide and rude. You tell me I have no idea how the image got on the wiki. I was using the magazine creating tool from the left hand menu - created my magazine and moved on. If there's an image on the wiki then there is a problem with that app. I didn't upload anything to the wiki on purpose. As far as I can tell there's something wrong with your wiki and maybe in the future you can simply let users know there is a problem without being snide and rude. :Apparently you're correct. I apologise for coming across as "snide and rude". In my defence, the upload log said you'd also uploaded several other images which were duplicates of each other, then this one (presumably as part of creating your magazine). So given there was no explanation and no notification, it looked like someone was using the wiki to host images for another website, something I'd want to discourage. :Could you do me a favour and monitor your magazine while I delete the image, to see if that makes any difference? --Tullis 13:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Magazine I think MagCloud hosts the magazine now doesn't it. You should be fine deleting whatever you'd like - things like this happen. I apologize as well, I shouldn't have made the snide/rude comment I should have just explained what happened thanks for your patience and great wiki. --Celidus 14:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem. But that does highlight that something freaky is going on with the magazine app. I had no idea it was going to dump images on us; I thought creating a magazine simply gathered pages together. It looks like someone's fan picture made it into the system somehow. Anyway. Thanks for bringing this to my attention and I'll monitor for it in the future. --Tullis 14:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Stock image Yes, I think that's what it is supposed to do but if the app. asks if you want to use a stock image or upload one. If the user wants to use his or her own image the MagCloud app asks to upload it from their pc (which is what I did). Apparently until the magazine is created the app has to have someplace to store the uploaded image - the wiki I'm guessing. After the magazine is finished the collected pages are offloaded to MagCloud although the users image must be getting left behind. That's what I think is going on. You might want to check MagCloud to check this out. Thanks. --Celidus 14:13, December 12, 2009 (UTC)